


Shining Chestplates

by Shipping_Sushi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_Sushi/pseuds/Shipping_Sushi
Summary: John is proud of his cute boyfriend.





	Shining Chestplates

"Nine diamonds!" The tanned boy beamed as John laughed. "Yeah I'm impressed," The table was in the corner of the room and Steve bounced over, laying nine shiny gems on it.

 

John laughed and hovered over his love's crafting, a smile on his lips. Steve then slipped on the chest plate and grinned.

 

"How does this look?" John smirked and placed a peck on the guy's lips. "Great!"

**Author's Note:**

> what the fuck is this


End file.
